Blackstar's Threat
by IceKat9494
Summary: Have you ever wondered how the life of the ShadowClan leader was lived? It was hard and dark, so walk through his pawstepts as we unravel his life.
1. Prologue

Prologue~ a prophecy uncovered

Shadowstar made her way into the starlight-littered clearing. In front of her paws was a dark pool that showed the way into the living world of the forest cats. At the bottom of the pool was a tiny, newborn kit sleeping with his little brother and sister, while Hollypool rasped her tongue lovingly over his brilliantly white, kit-soft coat.

Shadowstar glanced up as more StarClan Cats emerged from the undergrowth to stand around the pool. It was about time. She had called them here.

Thunderstar shouldered his way forward. "Shadowstar, I presume you have called us here to discuss the life of this kit?" he mewed. Shadowstar shook her beautiful head. "I wish to discuss the matter on whether of not we should send a prophecy to him once he gets a bit older. She sighed. "It might be the only thing to prepare him for what lies ahead."

Thunderstar laughed mockingly. "And what are we going to tell him? That his life will be a miserable catastrophe and the only thing that he'll accomplish is becoming the leader of the most hated clan in the forest?"

"NO!" Shadowstar hissed. "He won't just be leader; he's going to rebuild the most _feared _clan in the forest to its former respect. That kit is going to save ShadowClan!"

Riverstar padded forward. "But what will you say to him? You can't brace him for the darkness that lurks every corner of the poor kitten's life!"

The Original Shadowclan leader turned her head. "I will have my ways." She said, and she, cast one more look at the innocent black-and-white kit. "I'm sorry, Blackkit," She whispered. "Stay strong, ShadowClan needs you." And with that, she turned tail and headed into the darkness.


	2. Chapter 1: Can I Go Outside?

Chapter 1~ Can I Go Outside?

I opened my eyes and shoved Flintkit's paws away from my face. Clumsily I shambled to my paws and crept to the entrance of the nursery. I had only been out once before, with my mother, brother and sister. All the cats had been rather frightening then, but now I felt ready to tackle the day, and it was around sunhigh, so most cats were only just waking up. That's how it works in ShadowClan. We go to sleep at moonhigh, we wake up at sunhigh. That's just the way we are, and I'm proud to live like this.

Just as I took a step toward the thorny entrance, my mother's voice sounded behind me. "Blackkit?" she called softly. She was me and playfully snatched me up, covering my face and back with licks. "Just where do you think your going?"

I squirmed in vain and laughed a carefree, kitten laugh. "Mommy!" I squealed. "Let go!"

She licked my scruff while cradling me in her gray-and-white forepaws. "Now where exactly were you planning on going now, Blackkit?" she asked. I looked up into her green, pretty eyes. "I wanted to go out and explore." I told her simply. "I already got to meet everyone yesterday, but I didn't get to explore camp!"

My mother stared down at me, her gaze warm. I knew that my white coat didn't look like her dark gray one at all. Not in color, at least. The soft texture was the same, as well as the short cropped fur with a fluffy tail. I still wanted to know what color my eyes were, though. If they were green like my mother and sister's, blue like my brother's, or a different color. I asked my mother. "yellow" she replied.

I tumbled to the entrance and looked back at my family. I decided then that I would play a game with myself. I was a clan leader, and I needed to explore an area to see if it was fit for my clan to live in. yes, that sounds like a fun game. If Flintkit wakes up, he'll be my deputy, and my sister Fernkit could be my medicine cat. Maybe Nightkit and Clawkit would be my warriors. They were older than my littermates and me, but they always enjoyed playing with us. I set out. Where to look first…..


	3. Chapter 2: Am I In StarClan?

Chapter 2~ Am I in StarClan?

I pelted off into the soggy clearing. The ground was soft and mushy beneath my paws. The other cats were only just starting to wake up, and most of them paid me no mind. Cheerfully, I slid along. I was looking for something to do, when I spotted Yellowfang's den.

I crept inside, quieter that a mouse, and began whispering to myself. "This looks like a good place to put a medicine den." I giggled as my tiny legs brought me to some bright red berries in the back of the medicine den. They looked tasty, and I was pretty hungry myself. I sure wasn't looking forward to milk again, and I was much too young to try and eat fresh-kill, so these would be perfect!

I bent over and scooped them up I my jaws. Licking my lips, I began to walk away, and then I felt something in my throat. A burning? A sizzling? I had no idea but it was agony. The felling sank to my stomach and I began to feel so incredibly ill that let out a terrified scream and collapsed in on myself, crumpling to the ground.

Yellowfang must have heard me, because the next thing I know, she's at my side, panicking. "Blackkit, what did you eat!?" she cried. I couldn't reply, but I'm guessing that she already knew. Yellowfang hoisted me to my paws and licked roughly at my flank. I coughed and saw blood dribbling down my chin to my chest. Yellowfang stuffed some strange leaf into my mouth and my small body convulsed, vomit burned through my mouth and throat. She fed me more, and more of the bitter leaf, and I vomited again and again, each time was more painful than the last. The medicine cat finally stopped forcing me to vomit when she was sure that everything was out of my system. My once white coat was stained red and vomit-color. I heard my mother come in, wailing desperately at the sight of my damaged body. Her voice sounded far away, like in a dream. I finally couldn't take it anymore. I blacked out.

When I woke up, I was in a starry clearing, nowhere in ShadowClan camp, that was for sure. Somewhere out of the shadows, a beautiful black she-cat appeared.

"My name is Shadowstar," she said. "And I have come for you, Blackkit." My eyes widened in horror. My mother told us stories about the four original clan leaders; Riverstar, Thunderstar, Windstar, and _Shadowstar!_ My littermates and I knew that these four heroes were dead, so if Shadowstar was here, that must mean…. "I'm in StarClan!" I cried. The Pretty she-cat smiled down at me. "Yes little one, you are, but you can rest assured that you aren't dead.

I breathed a sigh of relief, and then looked up at the leader. "Why am I here then?" I asked, cocking my head to the side. "My mother is probably worried about me." Shadowstar smiled, and then spoke, her voice ringing with that of a thousand spirits.

"A kit of the wrong name will be born, and he will save ShadowClan. But he will suffer many sacrifices as the cost."

I stared up at her, confusion and alarm spreading throughout my body. "I don't understand!" I screamed as she began to fade. "Come back!"

Her eyes glittered after the rest of her body faded. "You will suffer many sacrifices, be warned!" I felt a sharp pain in my shoulder, and I could hear her voice echoing in the air around me "Blackkit….Blackkit…."

My eyes snapped open. "Blackkit! Blackkit!" My sister wailed. Her little paws were digging into my shoulder. I looked up blearily at her gray face. "Fernkit…..? What happened?"

My poor little sister fretted. "You were muttering in your sleep. Up 'till then, mama thought you were dead!" I flicked a tear off her cheek with my tail. She sniffed. "Are you alright?"

I blinked up at her. "Yeah. I'm ok. I just had a really weird dream.


	4. Chapter 3:ShadowClans new apprentices

Chapter 3~ ShadowClan's New apprentices 

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the Clanrock for a Clan meeting!" Cedarstar yowled. My littermates and I hurtled out into the clearing. We were FINNALLY becoming apprentices! We would soon be able to join Clawpaw and Nightpaw in their den, and the rest of the clan would stop calling us kits. We ran up to the Clanrock and looked down at our fellow warriors. We would all join them in the warriors den soon, maybe have apprentices of our own. I was so lost in thought that I almost didn't notice my sister being given her new name. "From this day forward, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Fernpaw. Your mentor will be Crowtail." Crowtailrushed forward to touch noses with my sister who, given her new name, appeared bigger than usual. I was next. "Blackkit, from this moment on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Blackpaw. Rowanberry will be your mentor." Although my paws were tingling with excitement, I composed myself enough to walk forward and proudly touch noses with the ginger she-cat who would train me to be a great warrior.

But I couldn't help but think about the dream I had so long ago. Was I the cat with the wrong name? Shadowstar had said that he would suffer many sacrifices, before telling _me_ that _I _would suffer many sacrifices as well. Could that mean that I was the cat with the wrong name? Suddenly something snapped in my head. My name was _Black_paw, but I had _white_ fur! Could this mean that I was the cat with the wrong name? I shook my head to clear it, and chanted my brother's name. He had been given Scorchwind as a mentor. Flintpaw ran down to join my sister and me. I smiled at him. Whatever this prophecy was, it hadn't affected me yet! And I don't think it ever will.


	5. Chapter 4: The territory is so huge!

Chapter 4~ The territory is so big!

I skipped excitedly behind Rowanberry as she led the way through the marshy territory. Every two monster-lengths, a small pine tree was randomly placed. I loved the pure, crisp pine scent that ShadowClan territory harbored.

Rowanberry flicked her tail to my ear to stop my jumping. She purred. "Calm down, Blackpaw!" Rowanberry laughed. "We need to teach you to hunt, mister. You don't learn to hunt, you starve. That's just the way it is." I flicked my tail. "Alright, let's hunt."

She pressed my spine down to fix my position to a correct hunting crouch. "Now," she whispered. "Divide your weight evenly on all four paws, so that you don't vibrate the ground while you're walking." I obeyed and began to silently stalk forward. A large garter snake was only a couple fox-lengths away from me. I slowly placed one paw in front of the other, while my mentor watched on. I got close to the snake. Very close. It didn't seem to notice I was there. I remembered that I didn't yet know how to pounce, but I thought I could get it. My paw shot out and broke the snake's long spine. Its hiss was cut short and it eyes turned a milky whitish-blue. "Great job!" Rowanberry congratulated me. With a purr, I picked up my snake and we headed to drop it off at camp.

Next up we had battle training. "When I jump at you, I want you to flip me over by the ankle and pin me." My mentor ordered. I thought my head would explode, but I nodded. She leapt up and before I could do anything, she crushed me beneath her paws. We tried again, and again, and by the third try I had completed the move perfectly. I practically had to drag myself back to camp, only to be told that I had to go on dawn patrol tomorrow, so while the rest of the camp was sleeping happily, I would have to get up and circle the borders.

I love being an apprentice.


	6. Chapter 5: ThunderClan!

Chapter 5~ ThunderClan!

"Wake up, you lazy bum!" Raggedpelt hissed in my ear. He was organizing the dawn patrol. Clawpaw was already awake and blinking tiredly. His mentor, Brackenfoot, was pacing about the entrance impatiently. I coughed. "I'm up, I'm up. Jeez, Raggedpelt. I was training all night! And it isn't even dawn yet!"

He rolled his eyes. "Duh, you need to eat the breakfast that last-nights hunting patrol brought back." I eyed the fresh-kill pile. Before I went to sleep last night, I did seem to remember a late patrol coming back. I gave myself a cuff over the ear. Where did I think Hollyflower got the food every morning when I was a kit? _{authors note: Holly_flower_ was his mother's name, not Holly_pool_}_

I dragged myself out, Clawpaw close behind me. I picked out a sparrow and began munching happily on the soft, tender meat. Clawpaw dragged out a lizard, but Brackenfoot stopped him.

"Oh, no. you didn't bring back enough prey yesterday to be allowed anything this morning!" he scolded. Clawpaw looked up at him miserably. I felt a stab of empathy for him "you can share mine!" I offered. Brackenfoot stepped between us. "That was very kind of you, Blackpaw," he mewed. "But Clawpaw isn't allowed to eat until he's brought back enough food. It happens to everyone, it even happened to me a few times as well!"

Clawpaw and I looked over at each other. He shrugged. "Maybe I'll go hunting later." He mewed. "I ate last night, I'll survive."

We set off after I finished my sparrow. The party included me, Rowanberry, Brackenfoot, Clawpaw, Ashheart, and Lizardstripe, who was the one leading the patrol.

"I was thinking that we could go down past carrionplace and skirt WindClan and ThunderClan borders." Lizardstripe mewed. "That way, we won't miss anything. The rest of us nodded in agreement. That was the usual course for dawn patrols.

We padded on, but none of us could help but notice that Lizardstripe was acting strange. She walked slowly, lazily and clumsily. The rest of the us basically tried to ignore it, blaming it on a bad bit of frog, or a blow to the head.

We got by the WindClan border without a problem, but as we passed the ThunderClan border, we heard voices that didn't belong to any of our own cats. We sped up.

Up ahead, we spotted a couple of ThunderClan cats, chasing after a squirrel on OUR terrirory. Silently, we crept up on them, and took our ambush positions in the shadows on either side of them. They were too stupid to notice we were there, and they were too obsessive over their fresh-caught squirrel.

"Good job, Thrushpelt." Commented a dark brown tom on his companions capture. "thanks, Adderfang!" The young cat replied.

Meanwhile, we were flexing our claws, waiting for the order that would send us flying in a frenzy of claws and blood at the two warriors. "ATTACK!" screeched Lizardstripe, and we flung ourselves into a fray. It was no match, the rival cats pelted off across their border, torn and bleeding from the mere two seconds that we were on top. They had forgotten their squirrel.

I nudged it over to Clawpaw. "You can take the back." I mewed happily, for I hadn't a single scratch. "maybe then you can get a bite to eat!" he purred, and our little patrol made out way back to camp, a feeling of undeniable victory in our hearts.


	7. Chapter 6: I'll be up there soon

Chapter 6~ I'll be up there soon

The patrol and I walked into camp. None of us were hurt, we had taken the ThunderClan by surprise, and they didn't have the chance to attack us. We strutted proudly into camp and returned to our nests, ready to sleep until the sun had reached its mark, high in the sky. I curled up in my nest, between Cloudpaw and Flintpaw. Tiredly, I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

I heard Shadowstar's voice. "The cat with the wrong name…..Blackpaw…..The cat with the wrong name…" my eyes shot wide open and I sat up straight in my nest.

Fernpaw and Cloudpaw were awake and stetching, while Flintpaw and Nightpaw were beginning to stir. Clawpaw was still fast asleep. I yawned as Scorchwind padded into the den. "Wake up, Cloudpaw, Wake up sleepy kittens!" he mewed into the apprentices den, which resulted in irritated glances from Nightpaw and my littermates. Clawpaw was still too sleepy to take much notice of the insult.

Scorchwind flicked his tail. "Really, I need to all to get up." I followed Cloudpaw and Fernpaw, with the others close behind me. Without much thought, I trotted over to the camp entrance.

"Where are _you_ going?" I heard Rowanberry ask behind me. I twitched my ears. "hunting." I replied, and she didn't protest.

I wasn't exactly sure of where to hunt, so I just kept walking until I heard a rabbit hopping carelessly about. I froze on the spot. This rabbit was _huge!_ It would feed half the clan. I dropped into a hunter's crouch, making sure that I was downwind. Slowly and silently, I paced forward, keeping to the shadows. I was only a fox-length away from it when it looked up at me.

Any other cat would've gone unnoticed in the dark shadows, but my white coat glowed vivid as a star, and sent the rabbit running. I cursed, and vainly chased after it, but it had gotten away.

So much for that idea.

A few hours later, though, I was able to come home with a blackbird, an adder, and a water vole. I put the bird and the snake in the fresh-kill pile, and cheerfully ate my vole next to Nightpaw, who was enjoying a monster-killed pigeon. The sun was sinking in the sky, and I saw Yellowfang and Sagewhisker leaving camp for their journey to highstones.

Cedarstar leapt onto the ClanRock. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the ClanRock for a Clan meeting! He roared. I looked up and padded over to sit next to Russetfur and Clawpaw. "I wonder what's going on." I heard Russetfur whisper to Boulder. He shrugged.

Cedarstar was speaking again, and his voice was the only thing needed to make the whole clan shut up. Cloudpaw was next to him, and the leader's voice rang out clearly. "With the power vested in me, I call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to learn the ways of your noble code, and we commend him to you as a warrior in his turn." The leader looked at the small white cat. "Cloudpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, even at the cost of your life?"

The apprentice nodded. "I do." And nobody in ShadowClan could doubt it.

"Then, Cloudpaw, from this moment on you shall be known as Cloudpelt. StarClan honors your endurance and bravery."

The Clan stood up and began chanting. "Cloudpelt! Cloudpelt! Cloudpelt!"

I looked up and chanted my clanmate's name, and felt a fresh new joy course through my veins. _I'm going to be up there soon_. I thought as I welcomed Cloudpelt as a warrior in_ his_ turn.


	8. Chapter 7: Lizardstripe's news

Chapter 7~Lizardstripe's news.

I stood up and stretched. Just another morning, and I would await orders from Rowanberry. I licked my sleep-tumbled fur down and padded out of the apprentices den.

My brother and sister were waiting for me outside, Clawpaw and Nightpaw were out on a hunting patrol with Raggedpelt and Deerleap.

Crowtail bounded across the camp toward us. "You three have to clean out the elder's bedding." She ordered. Flintpaw and I groaned, but Fernpaw nodded obediently, being the loyal little cat she is.

We slumped over to the elder's den.

"Well, here come the new apprentices! Far too busy to listen to our batty stories anymore, I presume?" Littlebird laughed. Fernpaw purred. "We're never too busy for you!"

We scraped the old pine needles and moss out of the den. As I rolled a wad of moss into a ball to take it out of camp, something hit my face. Startled, I looked up. Flintpaw was grinning mischievously and holding another moss ball in his claws. He flung it at Fernpaw. She spun around, and we exchanged a glance, my sister and I. Next up we were on top of Flintpaw, battering playfully at his flank. He cuffed my head, and was about to do the same to Fernpaw, but Hollyflower leapt out of nowhere, and snatched him up in her teeth.

"You had better clean this mess up right now, or you'll be checking the elders for ticks every day for a moon!" she snapped. "I'll speak to your mentors myself!"

Her words sent us scurrying to clean up and finish clearing the elder's den.

I licked my paw and pricked my ears. My mother was talking to Lizardstripe.

"-when you have kits, you'll understand how great it is!" my mother purred. "You'll feel different!"

Lizardstripe looked at the ground. "I don't feel different." She muttered.

"You're expecting kits!?" my mother cried. "That's wonderful!"

I perked up my ears. Finally, someone would be younger than me! I wondered what these kits would be like, and if they would like playing with me.

I watched as Lizardstripe walked over and snuggled up against Mudclaw, her mate. I frowned. No tom had ever visited me in the nursery, not that I could remember, at least.

Something was very wrong.

I ran over to Hollyflower, my claws flexing slightly. "Mother," I mewed. "Who is my father?" My mother looked at me, a little surprised. "That doesn't matter, dear." She mumbled. Now I know something was wrong.

"Why didn't he ever visit us?" I hissed. She hung her head. Guilty and defeated. "Archeye is your father." She sighed. "He only visited on the day you were born, because he was frightened that you wouldn't like him."

I scraped my claws on the ground. Archeye had always been rather nice to me, now that I think of it, but I never knew he was my _father_.

I looked at the ground. "why did no one tell me?" I asked, and my mother's ears went down. "He was ashamed, he didn't want you to think he was a coward.

My ears flicked. "He was, though." I padded away, promising myself that I would never be so pathetic. I would try to reconcile with Archeye, and I would be strong

_You're Braver than him._ I told myself._ I won't ever hide from my own kits!_ I collapsed in my nest, and hoped that I would wake up, and all this would be a dream.


	9. Chapter 8: New kits in ShadowClan

Chapter 8~ New kits in ShadowClan.

Lizardstripe' agonized cries echoed throughout the camp. She had been kitting since dawn, and I could tell she was getting tired, just from the way her wails grew weaker and weaker. Already, two kits had been born, little daughters. The third kit was the only one left to cause his/her mother agony.

Suddenly the screaming stopped. Mudclaw padded out of the den, a look of absolute joy on his face. "Two she-cats and a tom!" he cried excitedly. The clan cheered, happy that Lizardstripe had won her battle, and that they had three new Clanmates.

It had been a productive moon, Clawface and Nightpelt had become warriors, so my littermates and I were up next! I knew it would be soon, very soon, that we would receive our warrior names. We had been training for a little over six moons, so we were more than ready. We had even taken, and passed our warrior assesments!

I could see Fernpaw skipping over to see the new kits. I followed her.

Inside the nursery, Lizardstripe was lying on her side; three little kits were asleep at her belly.

"Awwwwwww!" My sister cooed. "What are their names?"

Lizardstripe licked a little brown scrap with tangled fur. "That's Tanglekit." She mewed, and rested her tail on a small ginger kit. "And her sister, Deerkit." Lastly, she stroked a dark blue-gray kit with her paw. "And their brother, Runningkit." The three kittens squirmed and mewled.

I made for the entrance, leaving my sister to fuss over the newborn scraps. Four moons ago, I was excited about the thought of new play-mates, but I'm not eight moons old anymore, I'm four seasons.

I passed Archeye as I paced over to the apprentices den. "Good time for new kits, eh Blackpaw?" he purred. I scowled at him and stalked away without a word.

_Stop pretending that you're my friend! You're my _father! _So start acting like it. If you want to be a friend of mine, than take responsibility of me for once!_


	10. Chapter 9: Bravery and loyalty

Chapter 9~Bravery and Loyalty. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the Clanrock for a clan meeting!" Cedarstar yowled. My paws tingled with excitement. We knew what was about to happen, and we couldn't wait! The clan gathered and stood at the foot of the large stone that sat in the corner of camp.

"With the power given to me, I call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these three apprentices." Cedarstar mewed. "They have worked hard to understand the ways of your loyal code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn."

He looked down at us. "Blackpaw, Fernpaw, Flintpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and protect your clanmates, even at the cost of your life?"

I looked up at his tawny face. "I do." I mewed firmly. My sister nodded. "I do." She spoke seriously, like she had never meant anything more than she meant this. Lastly, Flintpaw stared up at Cedarstar, his paws shaking with energy. "I do!" he exclaimed, unable to contain himself.

Cedarstar smiled at us. "Blackpaw, Then from this moment on, you will be known as Blackfoot. StarClan honors your strength and your loyalty. I licked his shoulder, a common ritual of cats who are being made warriors. Cedarstar turned to Fernpaw. "Fernpaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Fernshade. StarClan honors your Kindness and Ferocity." She licked his shoulder, as I had, and the leader turned to Flintpaw. "Flintpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Flintfang. StarClan honors your energy and knowledge.

"Blackfoot! Fernshade! Flintpaw!" the Clan cheered. I purred loudly and bounded down from the Clanrock to greet my Clanmates. Hollyflower licked my ears. "You've done great, my son." She purred. She walked over to my littermates, and Archeye walked over to me. "I'm so proud of you, Blackfoot!" he smiled.

I nodded and smiled back, even if it was rather forced. "I'm glad you're proud of me. _Father._" He nearly jumped. He struggled to say something, but soon gave up. "How long have you known?" he asked, his tail drooping.

"Long enough to be ashamed of you."

"oh."

"Why didn't you want to be my father?"

"Dunno..."

I frowned. "You shouldn't have lied. I would have liked you if you had been honest with me.

"I know." He sighed, and he began to walk away. He turned around. "just because you're not proud of me, doesn't meant that I'm not proud of you."

I shook my head once he turned his back on me, and headed out of camp to sit vigil with my littermates.

Outside, I looked at a puddle containing my reflection. Yellow, arched eyes. I remember seeing those eyes on somebody else.

Oh. That's right

Archeye.


	11. Chapter 10: The Orphan Kit

**Authors note: I realize that in the last chapter, I made a ridiculous mistake. When their names were being cheered, I said "Flintpaw" not Flintfang. Please choose to ignore that and all the other mistakes. This is my first story! **** Also, I'm off winter break, so my notoriously fast updates will be slowed. I will make sure that a new chapter is up at LEAST every other day. Thank you guys for the support, you know I appreciate it! **

Chapter 9~ the Orphan Kit.

"Blackfoot….the wrong name…..Blackfoot"

I woke with a start. I had been hearing those words whispered out every night since I became a warrior. That had been three nights, now. Not counting the night I sat vigil outside.

I stumbled out of the warriors den; the sun was slowly raising itself into the sky.

Rowanberry padded after me. I hadn't realized that she was awake. "Blackfoot, I realized that you've never been to the moonstone. It's supposed to happen towards the end of apprenticeship, but I completely forgot about it." She gave a nervous laugh. "I was wondering if you wanted to go tonight."

I blinked. "Sure!" I mewed. That gives me something to do today.

I cracked my back and looked up. Something strange was going on.

Yellowfang was padding into camp, in her jaws was a dark brown kit. Raggedstar bounded up to her. I diddn't think that they noticed me. I crept up, silently, and ducked behind a bramble, where I could just make out their words.

"- am sorry, Raggedstar, but I cannot be a mother to this kit! Lizardstripe will take good care of him, and he can know you're his father. I'm sorry."

My chest tightened. Yellowfang had a _kit!?_ _With Raggedpelt!?_

I sank deeper into my hiding spot, brambles spiking into my skin. I saw the deputy and his mate pad over to the nursery and duck inside. I heard speaking, but the only thing that I could make out was a name. "Brokenkit."

I decided that I had done enough spying. I sprinted quietly down to the warriors den, and collapsed into my nest. I was surprisingly calm, because I knew what I had to do. I would never, ever, every tell Yellowfang's secret to anybody. Not anyone. Not Brokenkit, nor Flintfang or Fernshade, not even my best friend Clawface. Nobody can know.

I laid in my comfy nest for a few more minutes, then got fed up and left to go hunting. By sun-high, I had brought back three lizards and a water vole. By now, everybody was awake and gossiping about my new favorite little orphan kit.

I picked out a blackbird from the Fresh-kill pile, and curled up near a bramble thicket to eat it. No one would bother me here.

Except for the most extravertial extravert ever, Clawface.

"Hi, Blackfoot!"

"hey."

My friend bounded over. "have you heard about the new-"

"yes."

He looked puzzled, but he shrugged and shook it off.

We spent the rest of breakfast talking about she-cats.

"So, Blackfoot, do you like anybody?" I shook my head, frazzled and annoyed at my friend's creepy conversation topics. He rambled on. "Shame. Y'know, your old mentor Rowanberry is kinda pretty…and nice and stuff..."

"Shut up dude!" I laughed.

We kept joking until I was called for the sun-high patrol. Not much happened, we got back without finding so much as a WindClan apprentice.

By the time we got back, it was time for Rowanberry and me to go to the moonstone. We padded from camp and made our way into the chilly night.


	12. Chapter 11: The Moonstone

Chapter 11~ the Moonstone

By the time we reached mothermouth, I was shivering to get out of the cold. My white coat reflected any heat that the cold night had to share, and even my jet-black paws were numb. We crept into the narrow tunnel. At the end, an eerie white light was shining the way. Then I saw it.

The moonstone. It nearly blinded me, but I didn't dare blink. I didn't want to miss a moment.

Rowanberry turned around and looked at me. "Just lay down against the moonstone, StarClan will grant you sleep." I nodded and lied down next to the glowing stone. Almost instantly, I could feel the world slipping behind me, and the light faded into darkness.

I opened my eyes and appeared in a beautiful forest, one that looked like I had seen before. I remembered the dream. The prophecy, if you can even call it that.

From out of the shadows, there stepped a beautiful she-cat. I nearly choked. "Shadowstar!?" I exclaimed

She laughed. "We met again, Blackfoot." She purred.

I scratched my ear, and bristled. "Why do you keep sending my those voices in my dreams!?" I snarled, suddenly angry. "I'm starting to think that I'm a schizophrenic!"

Her brow furrowed. "I gave the voices to remind you of my last visit, just until I could meet you here."

"So from now on, they'll stop?"

"They'll stop."

I sighed with relief. But it was short-lived, for Shadowstar spoke again.

"Be warned, Blackfoot! Your destiny is a hard one, one of the hardest that any cat will ever live! But you must stay strong, they fate of ShadowClan rests on your shoulders!"

She began to fade, still carrying a frozen expression. "Wait!" I wailed. "Come back! Please! I don't want to be-"

My eyes snapped apart and I stood shaking. My former mentor was staring at me; horror etched every outline of her face.

Somehow, she had heard everything.


	13. Chapter 12: The Special New Kit

Chapter 12~ the Special New Addition to the Clan.

It's been a quarter-moon since I went to the Moonstone. Rowanberry and I haven't spoken since the incident; both of us have been getting on with our own lives. She's been spending more and more time with Clawface, the whole clan is expecting her to announce pregnancy.

My mentor and my best friend.

Gross.

Speaking of kits, Ashheart had a new litter. Three little daughters, they're just starting to learn to play-fight. Darkkit, Tallkit, and Nightkit. They're all really sweet, and there's something special about Nightkit.

I don't know what it is, but something about her laugh, the way she smiles so naturally. Maybe it's the fire in her lavender eyes. Like a strike of lightning, of determination.

What in the name of StarClan am I thinking?

She's a kit!

But she will be a warrior, someday. Eleven and three-quarter moons isn't that long, right?

In six moons, when she's apprenticed, it'll be old enough to be a mentor. Maybe I'll train her, or one of her sisters at least. Then we'll be able to get to really know each other!

I shook my head, not the first time since she opened her eyes.

_Not gonna happen, Blackfoot. She's out of your league. You've got the same age difference as Rowanberry and Clawface, and you know that's creepy. _

I looked up, remembering how happy Rowanberry and Clawface looked together when I saw them for the last few days

_Maybe I'll have a chance with her_

I laughed. I shouldn't be thinking about this now. There would be time enough for finding a mate. She's only just learning how to wrestle her little sisters now. But that doesn't mean that I can't be nice to her.

While lost in thought, I didn't notice her wrestling Brokenkit nearby.

"Ow! Hey! Brokenkit that _hurt!"_ She cuffed him over the ear, hard, and I heard him gasp. I looked up.

"Nightkit, what's your problem!?" Brokenkit snarled. Nightkit spat at his face. "You started it! And I thought you said I was too 'puny and pathetic to hurt you!' Guess you were wrong!"

Yellowfang padded out of the medicine den, and looked at the commotion just as Nightkit kicked Brokenkit's face, and he cried out in pain. I'll give him one thing; that one probably hurt.

"What's going on here!?" Yellowfang hissed. "Nightkit, why did you hit him!?"

The little she-kit looked stunned. "I'm…. sorry…I didn't mean it… he cut my face!"

I noticed a cut above her eye, blood dripping into her pretty face.

Yellowfang rolled her eyes. "Are both of you alright, or do you need treatment?"

"Were okay!" they said in unison.

"Good, now play nice!" she stalked back to the medicine den.

Brokenkit growled. "You'll pay for that!" he snarled, and used his larger size and age to throw her across the clearing.

She barrel-rolled into my legs, and I almost toppled over. She looked up at me. "Hi Blackfoot!" she mewed, a smile spreading across her face. "You wanna help me beat Brokenkit?"

I grinned. "You bet." I strolled over to the dark brown kitten, and scooped him up in my jaws. I carried him to nursery, and dropped them at Lizardstripes paws. "He beat up Nightkit." I mewed simply. Ashheart spun around to face me. "He what!?" she cried. Nightkit jumped in front of me and muttered to me quietly enough for the frantic queens not to hear. "He did NOT beat me up!"

I gave her an amused look as Lizardstripe began to shout at Brokenkit.

"Do you want to see him get in trouble, or don't you." I whispered back. She grinned mischievously. "Yeah, I guess so."

I licked her ears while the whole nursery raged against Brokenkit. "If he gives you any trouble, you come straight to _me,_ got it?" I mewed to her. She smiled. "okay."

I made my way to the exit, and she ran up behind me. She stood up on her hind legs and licked my nose.

"Thanks, Blackfoot." She jumped down and ran over to the commotion. I walked out of the den.

_She's a sweet she-cat. And I think were friends already._

I held my head high as I padded over to my nest for the rest of the night.


	14. Chapter 13: My New Apprentice

Chapter 13~ My new apprentice

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the Clanrock for a clan meeting!" Cedarstar called across the bramble thicket that we called our home.

The recently apprenticed Brokenpaw was padding from the apprentices den, complaining to his brother, Runningpaw about how his mentor, Nightpelt, never teaches him any battle moves.

I rolled my eyes at the apprentice's whiny complaints. Nightkit's litter was being apprenticed, and I was hoping to be able to train one of them.

Once the clan was gathered, Cedarstar spoke again; his voice was booming and god-like.

"It is time for these three young sisters to become full apprentices in the eyes of forest cats, and of StarClan!"

The clan began to murmur excitedly, hoping to get chosen as a mentor. Cedarstar silenced them with a flick of his tail. He carried on.

"Darkkit, from this moment on, until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Darkpaw. Your mentor will be Clawface.

The two cats rushed forward to touch noses, and accept each other in the way of training. Cedarstar turned to Tallkit, and again bellowed, so that the entire clan could hear;

"Tallkit, from this moment on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Tallpaw. Your mentor will be Blackfoot!"

I jumped up. I hadn't _really _been expecting such an honor! I crept forward and quietly touched noses with her as the leader carried on to my favorite soon-to-be apprentice.

"Nightkit, from this moment on, until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Nightpaw. Your mentor will be Lizardstripe!"

My heart sank as the little black she-cat with the silver speckles ran over to touch noses with the mean-hearted Lizardstripe.

What would her new mentor put her through?

I shook my head. Lizardstripe is an experienced warrior, and she'll be able to offer great training to Nightpaw, who could really take anything thrown at her. Besides, I've got my own apprentice to worry about.

I looked down at Tallpaw, who was staring up at me excitedly.

Oh, yes, there was much training to be done.

I lead her out of camp to teach her some basic hunting skills.

"Keep very still, even out your weight to all four paws, so that prey will be oblivious to your coming." I mewed to her. She vainly flattened herself to the ground. "Like this?" she asked awkwardly. Her gait was crooked and she stumbled.

I sighed. "put your paws _under_ your shoulders."

She corrected her posture and began walking easier. I slunk down beside her and whispered; "a lizard is just up ahead, try and catch it!" she nodded, looking very serious now, and began stalking forward. I walked with her and instructed her quietly.

"When you're ready to pounce, bunch up your ankles and the spring up, releasing the tension." She nodded again, and I let her take it by herself. She got up pretty close, but them when she pounced, she fell short and landed on the lizard's tail.

"I got it-ah!" she screamed as the tail broke off and writhed under her paws. I gave a huge leap and landed squarely on top of the small creatue before it could escape. I looked at Tallpaw. "They do that sometimes."

She was staring at me with awe. "How'd you _do_ that!?" she asked, her eyes shining with admiration. I gave her a joking grin.

"With pure, awesome skills."

We laughed and made our way home.


	15. Chapter 14: The Gathering

Chapter 14~ the Gathering.

Cedarstar sat up on the Clanrock. "The cats who will go to the gathering will be Clawface, Brackenfoot, Yellowfang, Tanglepaw, Runningpaw, Brokenpaw, Nightpaw, Tallpaw, Darkpaw, Blackfoot and Nutwhisker."

The other. Named cats and I crowded at the entrance and made our way to fourtrees. Nightpaw was tagging along behind me.

"What are the other cats like, Blackfoot?" She asked. "Are they mean?" are they gonna try and hurt us, 'cause I'll stop them!"

I gave a _mrrow_ of amusement. "We can't fight at gatherings, Nightpaw. StarClan will be angry at us, and besides, most of the other cats are alright, they won't hurt us."

She smiled. "Yay! Maybe I'll make new friends!"

I brushed a stray bit of fur from her pretty face. "Be careful, you can't get too attached. These other cats are our enemies every day but today."

She looked up at me, trouble stirring in the lavender depths of her beautiful eyes. "Why can't the other cats leave us alone? What do we have that they want? Why can't the clans all get along with one another? Would it be _so_ hard to just be friends?"

My brow furrowed, and I licked her ears. "It just doesn't work like that. You'll understand soon."

She gave a half-hearted smile, and pressed her muzzle against my neck, and I felt chills. "Thank you, Blackfoot. I'm sure I will."

She ran ahead, and we got to fourtrees soon after. I padded out to join a group of cats near the corner of the clearing. Crookedjaw and Brightsky of RiverClan, and Adderfang and Thistleclaw of Thunderclan. We had a rather boring conversation about how the prey was running in each of our territories. I looked over and saw Nightpaw was chatting with a RiverClan apprentice. She seemed to be having a better time than I was.

Hailstar, the RiverClan leader shouted for silence. He gave news of a new litter, some new apprentices, and the usual Gathering stuff.

After every other leader shared their news, Cedarstar stepped forward.

"We have seven new apprentices, Deerpaw, Tanglepaw, Brokenpaw, Runningpaw, Nightpaw, Tallpaw, and Darkpaw."

The clans cheered the names, and quiet down. I saw the RiverClan apprentice whisper a congratulation to Nightpaw.

Just as Cedarstar continued his report, we all heard a commotion. Everyone at fourtrees swiveled around to reveal Brokenpaw clawing the ears off of a couple apprentices.

"BROKENPAW, STOP!" Cedarstar shouted. He tuned to the other leaders and apologized. They nodded.

Noticing that the gathering had ended, we all began to socialize.

Cedarstar leaped down and headed toward ShadowClan territory. "ShadowClan, we're going home." My Clanmates and I looked up in surprised, but followed obediently. Nightpaw ran up to Cedarstar.

"Why do we need to leave so soon?" she whimpered.

"Because _someone_ didn't deserve to stay and meet others." He replied flatly. Nightpaw fell behind to walk next to me.

"I thought that we weren't allowed to fight at gatherings." She mewed. "Why did Brokenpaw have to go and ruin the gathering for everybody?"

I flexed my claws. "Because he's a jerk."

_I won't let him upset Nightpaw! She deserves better than this!_

I lashed my tail as I headed into the marsh.

_ **Okay, so I want some feedback on what you guys think about Night X Black. I am going to continue with it, no matter what you think, but I might change their dynamic if you guys want me to. (I said might, not will) so please review with your opinion on Night X Black. I RUV YOO GUYZ! :D**


	16. Chapter 15: Battle Training

**Authors note: Ok, I'm really sorry I haven't updated as often as I promised, and this chapter is pretty boring filling. But I sorta had to add it in. also, to commenter Tatum, If you bothered to read any of the original warrior series, secrets of the clan, and most importantly Yellowfangs secret, You would know that all my characters (except Nightpaw) ARE real. Ashheart, Archeye, Hollyflower, and all the others are 100% genuine Warriorcats characters. I appreciate your feedback, but next time, read a book before judging my story! (I don't want to sound mean, but I get mad when ppl try to correct me when they're the ones who are wrong!) again, sorry if I'm being mean, I didn't sleep last night and I'm in a bad mood. Seriously though, check out the mentioned books. **

Chapter 15~ Battle Training.

Lizardstripe, Nightpaw, Tallpaw and I padded into the marshy training clearing. We each took a different side. We were battle training, and the apprentices seemed genuinely excited.

I stepped forward. "I want you to practice the leap and twist, Nightpaw will jump first, then Tallpaw will go. Keep your claws sheathed or you'll be cleaning the elders den for half a moon."

The apprentices nodded, and without warning, Nightpaw jumped. Tallpaw wasn't fast enough to twist and pin her sister down, and she crumpled to the ground under Nightpaws gentle, sheathed claws. Before Lizardstripe and I could stop them, the fight continued. Tallpaw tried to rake her sheathed paws across her sister's belly, but Nightpaw did something strange. She jumped up and pinned my apprentice again, only this time she did it sideways, so that one forepaw was on her chest, the other on her belly, so it was impossible for Tallpaw to use a belly-rake. If Nightpaw hadn't been being gentle, the move would have been fatal. I had never seen anybody pin like that before.

I turned to Lizardstripe. "Did you teach her that?"

She shook her head.

I stepped up to the wrestling she-cats and broke them up with a hefty swipe of a paw. It was getting exceedingly hard to break them apart, for they were getting awfully strong. They had been training for almost four moons. They would be Warriors soon.

"That's enough of this, now. Stop!"

They rolled apart, giggling cutely.

I padded to Lizardstripe while the sisters were distracted

"When should we take them to the moonstone?" I asked her. She shrugged. "They're more than ready. We could talk to Clawface, and maybe the whole litter can go together."

I nodded. I had been wanting to go to the moonstone lately, and the young apprentices needed to go. Tomorrow would be a good day.

_I need to discover my destiny soon. Shadowstar MUST tell me. If I really am destined to save ShadowClan, I need to know the cost._


	17. Chapter 16: Why!

Chapter 16~ Why?

We trudged along through WindClan territory to get to the moonstone. I was talking to Clawface about the training of our apprentices, who chatted endlessly behind Lizardstripe. The pale brown she-cat was holding her head high as she trudged over the barren land.

The moon was high when we arrived. My stomach was churning nervously. What would Shadowstar tell me? Was I really destined to save my beloved ShadowClan? And how would that impact my life? What kind of pain was I apparently destined to have to endure? I shivered. StarClan save me, I'm terrified.

The moonstone glowed pure white when we reached the chamber, just as it had when I came here soon after my warrior ceremony. The sisters gasped in onder. Our little party of six padded over and, one by one, pressed our noses to the ice-cold stone. Almost immediately, I snapped my eyes open to find myself in a strange ravine. On one side, was the shining, star-lit forest of StarClan, and on the other, a dark, abysmal woodland lined with dark, spiny brambles. I could smell rotting from inside it.

Out of the starry forest, I saw my StarClan mentor, Shadowstar, bounding over to me, and skidded to a halt at the top of the ravine. I stared at her, and coughed as soft dirt flew into my face. "Shadowstar, I need you to talk to me!" I mewed pitifully. I felt worthless, sitting here, on the edge of StarClan itself, begging for a few reassuring words from a cat who had died many seasons ago.

The long-furred black she-cat sauntered out of the mist toward me.

"Blackfoot." She mewed. "Why have you come here?"

I shuffled my paws. "You said I would suffer. How so?" I began to whimper quietly. "What will become of me?"

The former ShadowClan leader rested her tail on my shoulder. "I don't know how specific I'm allowed to be. You'll suffer, Blackfoot. You'll lose things that are precious to you as your life drawls on."

I collapsed into uncontrollable sobs. My subconscious had a full out argument in the meantime.

_You're pathetic, crying your eyes out like this. It's an honor to be destined to save ShadowClan!_

_ Shut up! I hate this stupid, stupid prophecy, and I wish it had never plagued me, 'cause now I'm afraid of what will happen._

_ Coward!_

_ Shut up!_

_ Stupid stupid stupid! _

Shadowstar sighed. "I know it's not fair that this has to happen to you. You'll understand soon.

I blinked up at her. "But why? Why me?" And why do I have to suffer?"

The Black cat shrugged. "I only wish I knew. StarClan knows, as a whole, though. You need to suffer, because it's the only way for you to learn."

I looked up. "Wha…?"

But she was beginning to fade.

"NO!" I screamed, but too late. With a jolt, the starry forest and fading ghost cat disappeared, and I was in a dark cave. Nightpaw was standing over me, her paw pinning my chest to the ground. She had knocked me off the Moonstone.

"You were screaming." She mewed. She sounded worried.

I shambled to my paws. I'm all right.

We padded out of the chamber, and I thought; _please, please StarClan. Don't do this to me?_


	18. Chapter 17: the new warriors

**ok. I understand that there may have been…..a mishap with the last chapter, where I accidentally re-uploaded the prologue XD! So…. Yeah, sorry about all that… heh. Enjoy chapter 17, mah buddies :D**

Chapter 17~ Nightclaw, Darkflower, and Tallpoppy

Cedarstar called the clan to gather, and we happily obliged. Brokentail, Tangleburr, and Deerfoot had been made warriors recently, and their arrogance now knows no bounds. As of now, however, we all have new warriors among us today. Up on the ClanRock, was the three sisters who once seemed so small, ready to be made warriors.

Cedarstar spoke the traditional words. "With the power vested in me, I commend our warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn."

A feeling of sheer pride bubbled up inside of me. I had trained Tallpaw. Without me, she wouldn't be being made a warrior today. And Nightpaw… how could I possibly not be proud to share a Clan with the smartest, funniest, most beautiful-

Cedarstar continued his speech. "Darkpaw, do you promise to uphold the Warrior Code, even at the cost of your life?" Darkpaw nodded. "I do!" Cedarstar bowed his head. Then from this day onward, you shall be known as Darkflower. StarClan honors your will and skill in battle." The clan erupted in cheers, and Nightpaw leaned over to nuzzle her now briefly superior sister. Cedarstar turned to her. "Nightpaw, do you promise to uphold the Warrior code, even at the cost of your life?" Nightpaw raised her head to call out, with an echoing, strong, clear voice; "I do!"

The clan leader cave her a glance of approval. "Then from this day forwar, you will be known as Nightclaw. StarClan honors your determination, and your agility."

Everybody cheered, and I could see Nightclaw's pretty little face blush under her black coat.

Cedarstar silenced the crowd with a flick of his tail. "And Tallpaw, do you promise to uphold the Warrior Code, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." She said quietly. Seriously.

"Then from this moment on, you will be known as Tallpoppy! StarClan honors your gentleness and speed."

"DARKFLOWER! NIGHTCLAW! TALLPOPPY!" The clan screamed to the stars. Ashheart ran forward to lick her kit's ears. Once the crowd cleared a bit, Tallpaw bounded over to me, her soft tabby paws sinking slightly in the mud.

I smiled at her. "So, looks like you won't need me anymore, huh?"

She purred. "As if! Losing you would be like losing my tail! For StarClans sake, Blackfoot, you're my mentor!"

I stared at her laughing green eyes. She was a great friend, and I always liked training her. I remembered Clawface asking me if I fancied her, but of course I told him the truth. No. and she don't fancy me either. How can I tell? Because her eyes don't light up when she looks at me. I know that mine do when I look at Nightclaw, because Clawface pointed it out to me. I clearly remember what he said.

"D*mn, Blackfoot! You're looking at her like Rowanberry looks at me!"

Good times… good times….

Tallpoppy padded away to talk to Deerfoot, her best friend. (yeah, I don't get it either.)

I saw Nightclaw dodge around then to come talk to me. My paws feel cold when she's nearby. I have no clue why, but they do.

"Hi Blackfoot!" she mewed excitedly.

"Hi Nightclaw! Congrats on becoming a warrior!"

She purred. "Thanks! Lizardstripe was a great mentor, but you taught me so much! I don't know how I would've made it too warrior status without you!"

I licked her between the ears. "No problem." I murmured quietly. She licked my chest and nuzzled he nose into my neck. I pulled away after a second. Then, there we were. Standing there. Staring into each other's eyes. She blushed again. "Goodbye Blackfoot."

"Bye…" I whispered. But she had already made it to the camp entrance, to sit vigil. I made my way to the den. Apparently, while I had been swimming in nostalgia, the sisters had built their nests in the warriors den. Of course, they were unoccupied, but I could tell from scent that they belonged to. I collapsed in my own nest, Clawface was the only other warrior in the den, his and Rowanberry's nest was a half tail length away from mine. On the other side, was a new nest, one that hadn't been slept in yet. Clinging to it, was the fresh scent that Nightclaw wore. I smiled, and my gossipy friend poked my shoulder. "We happy?" he grinned.

"Shut up."

I curled into a ball, and smiled again, thinking of Nightclaw. How do I say it? How do I say four simple words? _I love you, Nightclaw._

I closed my eyes and fell asleep.


	19. Chapter 18: The Heart Attack

Chapter 18 ~ The Heart attack

Cedarstar died today. It was fast, unrealistic. We have reason to believe that it was a heart attack. One moment he was there, the next, poof. Gone. Dead. Lost. Forever.

Raggedpelt will be our new leader, I suppose. Shame, I never liked him all too much.

But the camp isn't concerned with him much. All of our minds were on Cedarstar.

He had been leader for seasons upon seasons. He was a very old cat, but he gave nearly every cat in the clan their warrior name. poor Cedarstar, he didn't deserve to die.

I can clearly remember the horrified gasps, how Nightclaw had pressed her teary face into my fur, how Fernshade had whimpered like a kit about some time that he had given up a piece of fresh-kill for her when she had whitecough.

Raggedstar retuned back before too long, with a new name, a new authority. He crowned Foxheart to be his deputy, which aroused more suspicion that she was Brokentails mother. We all cheered for her, even though, with her arrogant, condescending, stuck-up attitude, she was not well liked in ShadowClan.

We all mourned our leader in silent vigil for the night, and when morning came, Nightclaw approached me.

"Come on a walk with me." She mewed quietly. I did as she said, and when we got to a soft, woody area, she turned to face me.

"Cedarstar died." She said bluntly. I nodded. She never said things like this unless she was going somewhere with them.

"I know." I responded.

She sighed. "He died today, and we'll follow him. All of us. Sooner or later, we'll follow him. We all die." There were tears running down her cheeks now, but her voice was steady.

"And what's the point, Blackfoot? We're born, we make friends, we have kits, then we die, and our kits make friends, and have kits, then _they_ die as well. What's the StarClan-Forsaken point?"

I licked her ears. I don't know how, but I knew full well what to say to her.

"We're born, but not to die. We're born to love, to feel, to live. And dying is just… a part of living. We join StarClan, and watch over our loved ones, until they join StarClan, where we can be forever happy." I looked into her beautiful eyes. "Nightclaw, we're born to live, and we both are living. Right here, together, in the greatest clan of all. Don't need to plan ahead; we won't be dead for a long time. We're still here, alive, our hearts entwined, forever."


	20. Chapter 19: Rat Attack

Chapter 19~ Rat Attack.

In his past few moons of leadership, Raggedstar has proved to be less than half the leader Cedarstar was. Brokentail had suggested a mouse-brained plan on driving rats out of Carrionplace, and our leader decided to carry through the mouse-brained plan.

It was simple, he and Foxheart would draw out the rats, like live bait, while Brokentail, Cloudpelt, Finchflight and I would lie in wait to jump out at the right moment, circling the first few rats to appear. When Brokentail gives a signal, Clawface, Brackenfoot, Newtspeck, Fernshade, and Scorchwind. Will hold back the other rats, so that they could watch my group kill off their denmates, one, by, one.

We got to the stinking, awful place, and got into position. Brackenfoot's group disappeared among rotting piles, and my group hid behind trees and undergrowths. The Yellowfand and her apprentice, Runningpaw were taking shelter in a holly bush nearby, leaving Foxheart and Raggedstar alone to lure out the rats.

Finally, a small creature slunk out of the two leg wreckage, to be joined by more, and more, and more. Evetually, they reached their ark, and we leaped out to surround them, Foxheart and Raggedstar joined us. "Prepare to die!" Brokentail snarled.

We heard rustling in the waste heaps, but Brackenfoot's parol had it covered. My group taunted the rats in our circle, closing in on them, lashing out claws, wounding them as they retreated to a tight knot in the center.

Then, two frightened, trembling creatures made a desperate leap onto Foxheart. She let out a terrified wail and crumpled to the ground. Blood was pouring out of her severed throat. "NO!" Raggedstar cried, too late. Brokentail and Cloudpelt pounced onto Foxheart's murderers, snapping their little spines. The rest of my group leapt into the knot of rats, slashing our claws madly at their tiny bodies. Small claws ripped my pelt, but they were futile. A few scratches couldn't ever stop me avenging my clammate!

The slaughter continued only a few moments, and all the rats became bloodied heaps. My patrol stood over them, panting. We began to head back to camp, little genius Brokentail had Foxheart slung over his shoulders. Even if she was unliked, our victory was not worth her life.

When we made it back to camp, shocked cats surrounded the deputy's still corpse. Nightclaw, who had stayed behind because of a bellyache, sauntered over, stiff legged with shock. Rowanberry peered out of the nursery, where she had recently had Clawface's kits, Cinderkit and Stumpykit. I can hardly remember ever being more happy for my friend, now, though, helping Rowanberry distract her kits was the last thing on my mind.

Raggedstar made a speech honoring Foxhearts memory, and declaring Cloudpelt the new deputy of ShadowClan. We gathered in the center clearing to mourn the ginger she-cat until the time came for the elders to bury her in the earthen soil.

The next day, Nightclaw approached me again, and I expected to hear another lecture on death, but instead, she took me by surprise.

"I bet Foxheart is watching us now, stuffing herself with all the best fresh-kill she could eat."

I smiled and coiled my tail around her back as she sat next to me by the camp entrance. We stared wistfully up at silverpelt. "I bet she is, Nightclaw. I bet she is."


	21. Chapter 20: The Orphan Deputy

**Authors note: I didn't have "Yellowfang's Secret" with me at the time I wrote this so I might be a little… off. Whatever, I'm always one of those people who manage to get new books sooner than soon, I doubt many people have read it yet, but if you have, and you are a sickler for specifics, just… put up with it, I roughly know what happens…. Chillax :3**

Chapter 20~ the Orphan Deputy

"RAGGGEDSTAR! RAGGENSTAR!" Brokentail was pelting into the camp, a rabbit dangling from his jaws.

Nightclaw, who was sharing a snake with me, rolled her eyes. "Great StarClan, what now?" she hissed. She had never liked or trusted Brokentail, and she was much more unfriendly to him than I was. At least I _pretended _to like him, and most of the clan considers me, Clawface, and him to be, like, a trio of best friends. As _if._ Clawface hates him just as much as I do.

Despite that, Nightclaw and I glanced over to see what he was doing.

"Raggedstar!" he panted. "I found this rabbit on our territory! WindClan must've killed it! Dirty thieves! We need to attack!"

The clan let up yowls of rage. Brokentail went into Raggedstars den with him to discuss the matter, leaving everyone outside to fret. When our leader emerged from his den a few moments later, he called the clan to a meeting.

"It is obvious that WindClan had no respect whatsoever for our boundries, and we HAVE to launch a full-scale attack now, thanks to my brave and wonderful son, we have the upper paw." Raggedstar meowed with a glint in his eyes.

Nightclaw stood up, and flicked her tail to signal me. "Blackfoot." She mumbled quietly. "C'mere." I trudged after her, and she led me to the rabbit corpse. Yellowfang was standing beside it. She shook her head and padded away. Nightclaw flicked her tail. "Do you think it smells like WindClan?" she asked. I sniffed it. It carried the minor odor of the moor, but it mostly smelled like Brokentail. I glanced at her. "Erm, no?" She stomped on the ground. "Exactly!" She hissed. Brokentail is starting an unnecessary fight!"

I looked at the ground. It _did_ seem like something he would do. In the past few moons, he had mentored Stumpypaw, and had been absolutely and utterly cruel to him. Starting a war like this is not above him. His father failed to see that, though.

"For the battle patrol, I want Flintfang, Cloudpelt, Brokentail, Nightclaw, Rowanberry, and Wolfstep." Our leader called.

Nightclaw groaned. "Do I _have _to?" Raggedstar shot her a violent glare. She hung her head. "Fine, fine." As she walked past me, she mumbled to herself "sorry for being the only cat with any sense, I'll just go waste my time."

I laughed. I wished I could go with them, to fight with the witty black and silver she-cat, but I knew she could take care of herself.

The hours passed, and finally I heard the battle patrol darting back, Raggedstar at the head. "Yellowfang!" he called. "Cloudpelt is hurt!"

Yellowfang sprang out of her den, closely followed by her apprentice, Runningnose. She dragged he limp white body of the deputy into her den, while her apprentice treated the other cats.

A couple minutes later, Nightclaw bounded over to me, cobwebs and dressings bound tightly around her paw, making her limp. "Blackfoot!" she cried, and nearly fell against me. "There were so many! I thought it was the end of me! I knew we shouldn't have fought this—"

She was broken off by Yellowfang's anguished cry. "Cloudpelt is dead!" she wailed. A wave of alarm spread through the camp. "No, no it can't be!" I choked. I know that Raggedstar will choose a horrible deputy to replace my dead friend, and the whole Clan knew who. Only nobody had the audacity to say it out loud. "Cats of ShadowClan!" Raggedstar called. "I say these words before the body of Cloudpelt, so that he can hear and approve of my choice." He paused and glanced into the crowd. "Brokentail will be the new deputy!"

Horror seized my chest, and then I heard them. voices. They sounded like kits. First pitiful mewls in my head to agonized high-pitched cries. screams. Something was so wrong, but what? Why? The voices didn't stop, but more were added. Adult cats. I recognized one of them; it was Shadowstar. "Pain, agony, unfairness, cruelty, fear, pain agony, unfairness, cruelty, fear, pain..." she kept on repeating, over and over. It sounded like this racket was right behind me. Finally I could resist it no longer. I swiveled around. Nothing was there.

I looked at Nightclaw, she looked terrified. "we're all going to die." She whispered.

I shook my head and placed one forepaw gently onto hers. She glanced up in surprise. I swallowed hard, my throat felt dry. "We'll be fine as long as we have each other. Who knows, it may not seem so bad. What matters is we'll always be there for each other." She blinked. "B-Blackfoot, what do you mean?"

_Just tell her! Ugh! I picked the WORST possible moment._

"Nightclaw, I-I love you, and I want you, to be with you, more than friends, as mates." I could hardly keep looking her in the eyes. Then I saw them shine brighter than the moon. A smile spread from ear-to-ear. "Blackfoot, that's all I ever wanted, I love you, and I- I'm so happy you feel the same!" she cried.

I felt a tingle in my paws. It was the despair of today mixed with the excitement about Nightclaw. But now I know that everything's okay because she smiled like that at me. Shadowstar was wrong. Everything will always be okay.


End file.
